


A Patient Man

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Awards Presentation, M/M, Plants, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne (literally) receives a reward for his patience, and gets to prove it at the same time. Written for the 12 Days of Lorne 2013 at LJ's slashing_lorne comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patient Man

Evan slouched at the back of the mess hall, hiding in the shadows. The place wasn't quiet though - on the contrary, the room was packed - almost everyone was here except the few on routine patrol. Evan could see a sea of colour, the ladies in their best dresses, some of the guys in jackets that needed a hazard warning.

It was Awards Night.

Last year's event had served as a much needed morale boost, when no one thought they would ever see Earth again. A recognition of hard work, dedication, bravery, and scientific advances that the Milky Way might never know about.

This year, though, the event had become legend. The link back to Earth had heightened excitement, if anything, and Elizabeth was quite happy to re-run the event and show appreciation for the achievements of the gathered crowd.

Evan was only really focussed on one thing. David Parrish was hosting the event.

Parrish's childlike enthusiasm for all things and charming manner had made him the perfect choice. He had the entire audience around his little finger as he waxed lyrical about Harris' perfection of sewage containment (Award for 'Best Shit Taming') and Meyers' translation of Ancient lab reports (Award for 'Best Avoidance of Actual Work').

And as a bonus, David was wearing a perfect black tux. Evan was half-hard just listening to his voice - if he actually looked at David up there on the makeshift stage, he had to bite back a moan.

Up on stage, David handed over to Carson Beckett to give the award for 'Best Kisser in Someone Else's Body' to Lieutenant Cadman. Everyone whooped and cheered and Laura accepted her Thenoran Rose with good humour.

David stood there with that smile on his face, clapping politely. He looked fucking _incredible_ and Evan just wanted to run up there, grab the guy with both hands and kiss him and grind against him until he came.

“And now an award that is very close to my heart,” David said as the applause died away and he was left alone on the stage. He looked right at Evan, and dammit Evan felt like he could see right through him. Everyone in the hall turned around to look at him as they followed David's eye line.

“We all look back with fond memories on our first off-world mission in the Pegasus Galaxy, and on that day you found yourself something particularly challenging to deal with – Dr Rodney McKay at his finest.”

The room exploded with laughter, and Evan could hear Rodney's voice screeching, “Watch it, plant boy!” Evan smiled, and then returned his gaze to David's face.

“In recognition of all those times you have diligently performed your duty in the face of such disturbing onslaught, I am pleased to invite you onto the stage to receive the award for 'Most Patient Major'. Evan Lorne, would you join me on stage?”

Everyone was stamping their feet and cheering as Evan stood up, a little dazed, and thankful as fuck that the embarrassment had wilted his earlier excitement. He moved through the crowd, feeling his cheeks heat. All eyes were on him, not a situation he was always comfortable with, and although he was sure that many of those present knew about his relationship with David, it wasn't a given that they all did. Was it?

David's smile was equivalent to a bunch of ZPMs as he held out his hand and helped Evan up onto the stage. Evan felt a thrill at his touch, and smiled back, before turning to face the spotlight and the sea of happy faces.

“Evan Lorne, I think we all know what you have to put up with, on and off-duty. On behalf of everyone here, may I present you with your well-deserved award for 'Most Patient Major'.” David handed him a dull little plant in a red pot that Evan recognised instantly.

“Thank you,” he choked, then cleared his throat. He leaned closer to the microphone. “It's a great honour. You should all pray you never see me lose my shit.” He grinned, embarrassed.

There was much clapping and howling, and Evan took a last glance at David, who winked at him, before he jumped down off the stage and slinked to the back of the hall with his precious plant.

~

David let the doors slide open in front of him and then walked inside, waiting for the pounce. Their quarters were in near darkness, but he could sense Evan nearby. Or at least, he thought he could. He slid his undone bow-tie from around his neck and tossed it on the bed. Still, Evan had not jumped him. He felt a flash of disappointment. Surely tonight's outfit would have driven his boyfriend crazy, so where was Evan?

“Evan?” he said quietly. “You here?”

He nearly had a heart attack as Evan appeared from nowhere, pressing himself to David's back and nibbling his neck. Evan's hands held his hips but it felt like they were _everywhere_.

“Oh, I'm here,” Evan rumbled against his shoulder, sending a shiver down David's spine.

“I thought...” David started, then trailed off, uncertain.

Evan's soft laughter caressed his neck. “Thought I'd jump you sooner? Think you look hot in that get-up, do you?”

“Do I?” David whispered.

Evan span him around and started to unbutton David's shirt slowly. “Hell yes. Hotter than the sun on P3M-736.” He stripped open David's shirt and David's laugh turned into a strangled moan.

“Evan. Fuck. Hurry.”

“I'm winner of the Most Patient Major Award, remember? I'm going to take my time and enjoy unwrapping you, then I'm going to use my prize and show you just how patient I can be.”

David whimpered. “Please, Evan, I...”

Evan helped him take off his tux jacket and placed it carefully on the back of a chair, then he took off his own sports jacket – nothing fancy, but it brought out his eyes, and Evan knew it. David could only watch as Evan slowly removed his own shirt, exposing his perfectly toned torso. David wanted to touch. He reached out for Evan.

“Uh uh,” Evan wagged a finger at him and stepped back. “Not yet. Take off your shoes and socks.”

David groaned and did as he was told, watching Evan do the same and swallowing hard at the sight of Evan's ass as he stripped down to his bare feet. David stood there in just his pants and open shirt and he was so hard it hurt.

Evan, in just his pants, grinned at him. “That's better. You look wrecked.”

David ran a hand through his hair. He was still buzzing from Awards Night, and wanted Evan to fuck him, badly. “I am. My god, I am so wrecked for you. Please, Evan, don't tease me any more. Touch me.”

Evan looked delighted, and stepped in until he could pull David's hips against him, feel Evan's hard dick against his thigh. David groaned.

“That better?” soothed Evan, his hands moving over David's back, his lips kissing their way over David's collarbones.

David could only nod. “Somewhat,” he managed to squeak.

“You don't want me to tease you any more?”

“No,” David shook his head.

“But you were teasing me all night,” Evan said lightly, moving David towards the bed now.

“How? I-?” David's knees hit the bed and he sat down hard.

Evan grinned down at him. “Really? In that suit? All charming Mr Award Night Host? Damn it, David, I've been hard so long I don't know which way is up.” He pushed David's shoulders lightly and forced him to fall back onto the bed.

“Please,” was all David could mumble as – thank _god_ – Evan undid his pants and slipped them off, then did the same for David's, pulling them over his hips with his underwear and crawling naked onto the bed between his legs.

“Please what?” Evan smiled, his fingers touching David's thighs, so close to his balls it was painful.

“Please. Fuck me. Please,” David babbled, desperate now.

Evan took pity on him and leaned over to the table where the little plant was quivering gently. “Nice gift, by the way,” he said, stroking his fingers over the leaves.

“Thanks,” David mumbled, transfixed by the sight of Evan as he pulled David onto his thighs.

Even flashed him a smile, then proceeded to use the slick substance from the plant to press and rub at his entrance. David closed his eyes and let Evan prepare him. It felt incredible. The exudate from the plant was something very special indeed, one of his most amazing discoveries, perhaps. A healing gel with selective sensory enhancement and lubricant properties? Great in the infirmary – much better in bed.

“That feel good?” Evan murmured, pushing another finger in.

“You know it does,” growled David. “Come on, Ev. I need you.”

“Patience, Dr Parrish,” Evan smiled, and rubbed his prostate firmly, and David cried out, his hips lifting.

David hissed at Evan through gritted teeth. “You evil, evil, bastard boyfriend.”

“I love you too,” smiled Evan as he removed his fingers and slid his cock into him in one, perfect, fluid movement.

David was lost in an ocean of pure pleasure as Evan fucked him slowly and thoroughly, driving him to the edge in an excruciatingly delicious but slow pace. They were soon both sweating and trembling, but Evan showed no sign of changing his tactics.

David tried everything he could, but Evan wouldn't let him touch his own cock. He squeezed, he moaned, he rolled his hips and dug his fingers into Evan's skin. Finally he realised he was beaten and he put his hands behind his head, grabbed the head of the bed and surrendered to Evan's onslaught.

“So beautiful,” he heard Evan murmur, sliding his fingers through David's sweat. To David's ears, it was like something far away, a low rumble that seemed to transmit through his body where they were joined. “Think you can come for me, just like this?”

It took David a moment to realise there was a question he should answer. He felt like he might fall over the edge if he even spoke. He just stared at Evan and nodded.

“David...” Evan's voice was breathy. He began to thrust harder and faster into David's body, and David felt himself fall apart.

He drifted in bliss for a while, aware of Evan withdrawing gently from him and touching and licking him before wrapping him in strong arms and nibbling at his neck.

"You okay?" Evan murmured, his warm breath like a kiss.

"I am now," David conceded. "My award-winning Major saw to that."

Evan laughed softly, and kissed him on the mouth, open and warm. "You're my real prize, tonight, David. Right?"

David grinned wickedly. "Oh yes, Major, I was. And tomorrow, you're all mine."

~


End file.
